Last of Our Kind 1?
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: AU witches have been forced to go into hiding after numerous witch hunters started attacking circles wiping out every they could find. Faye Chamberlain and Diana Meade are the only survivors left from their circle but they both live in separate parts of the country after being forced to hide their magic and pretend to be "normal". Diana is captured and Faye will save her. Fayana
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Found inspiration through Segal's "Last of My Kind" A sad but beautiful classical song.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Faye was sitting at a coffee shop waiting on her breakfast to arrive. She looked around at all the people inside sitting with their friends, family or loved ones and felt lonely. She missed that. She missed the mornings she came by to have breakfast with Melissa at a place like this back in Chance Harbor.

That wasn't all she missed, she even missed Diana's bossing around, Cassie's "innocence", Jake's flirting and Adam's whining. They were all gone. Well, the last time Faye was in Chance Harbor, the witch hunters had attacked them at the abandoned house. Jake and Melissa had died. It was hard to leave but they had to before they struck again. Diana, Cassie, Adam and Faye had relocated a town over but again, the witch hunters found them. This time, Adam and Cassie died leaving Faye and Diana to defend themselves but they'd gotten separated after Charles had decided to leave town with Diana and Faye had left with her mom.

She wondered if Diana and her dad were still alive. They had no way of finding out since their phone numbers had been disconnected in case the witch hunters had figured out a way to tap into their phone lines. These days Faye went by a different name, she'd even dyed her hair blond just in case. As her breakfast arrived, Faye heard the front door bust open. It was a group of three men who held guns with them.

"All right, everyone stay put. We don't want to have to hurt anyone...except witches of course."

Faye crawled down to the floor and quietly tried to crawl to the back hoping to get to the exit without being noticed. The witch hunters had a device that helped them sense any supernatural element around.

"There's a witch in here. Why don't you make it easy for us and just come on out? It'll be quick."

Faye tried not to panic and just kept quietly crawling until she reached the exit and carefully opened the door not too wide for them to notice. She closed the door behind her slowly and as soon as she was sure she was safe, she stood up and started running to her car. Once she reached it, she got in and quickly started the engine.

The witch hunters must've heard a car turn on and came outside. They saw Faye as soon as she was backing out and quickly got into their vehicle. Faye knew they were going to chase after her so she hit the gas and tried to make her way out of there as fast as she could.

The witch hunters were hot on her trail shouting at her to pull over but Faye kept going. She knew she'd have to call her mom and tell her they would need to relocate. That is if she even made it out alive after this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Diana was in her bedroom looking over an old photo album. She stared into a picture the circle. Adam, Cassie, Faye, Jake, Melissa, Nick and her. She missed the days where she had nothing to worry about and just had her friends around. They were all gone. She didn't understand why they were being hunted like animals. They did nothing wrong. They used their magic for good but the witch hunters had no mercy.

She wished time could go backwards and she could spend time with all her friends again. She missed them. There was a loud knock downstairs.

"Who could that be?"

She decided to go check but as she got to the top of the stairs, she saw her father had answered the door.

"Oh my god."

That was all she could say as she saw her father on the floor bleeding. It was witch hunters who'd stopped by. They noticed Diana.

"Get the girl."

Two men proceeded to run up the stairs.

"No!"

Diana always used her magic for good but since they'd gone into hiding, they had to give it up so they would go unnoticed by the witch hunters so she was a little rusty on it. She used her magic to throw the men down onto the floor.

"Don't be foolish little girl. You are messing with a force much more powerful than your magic. Get down here and join your father."

"Never." Diana said as she attempted to use her magic to throw stuff at the man. He used magic to repel the objects. Diana was in shock that this man who hunted witches was also a witch.

"You have magic."

"Dark magic."

"But you're still a witch. Why are you killing us if you're one of us?"

"I am not like you. I am much more powerful."

"But you're-"

"Enough."

He used his magic to cause Diana to faint and pass out.

"Grab the girl and let's go."

"Yes, sir Blackwell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye was still being chased by the witch hunters. She'd led them down a path through the woods hoping to get them as far as she could from the town. They'd started shooting at her car and Faye had had enough.

"Skies above, rain down on me. Bring lighting upon those three."

Soon the sky darkened and rain started pouring. White lighting brightened up the darkness. A bolt struck behind her hitting a tree and causing it to fall over onto the hood of the witch hunters cars stopping them in their tracks.

"Now that's more like it."

She kept driving heading back to town and back home. Her mom was home luckily. Faye went inside and found her in the kitchen.

"Mom, there were some witch hunters in town today. I almost got caught."

"Oh, not again. We're going to have to move. Start packing your things. We'll leave tonight."

"I'm getting really tired of moving, mom."

"I know, Faye. Me too. But what can we do? They won't stop until we're all dead and we'll just have to keep running."

"I'm tired of running. Why can't we fight back?"

"And get ourselves killed? We're outnumbered, Faye. You know how strong they are. They killed your father and my friends. Now you've lost all your friends and I'm not going to risk losing you too. So pack up your things and we'll leave tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana woke up on a bed she didn't recognize. She sat up and found herself in a small cell.

"Where am I?"

She heard a chuckle and turned in the direction of the sound. It was the man from earlier who had killed her father.

"You're in a prison cell. We're in a prison where we keep witches like you before we execute them."

"You're disgusting. How can you kill your own kind?"

"But I'm not like you. I have a much more different, more powerful type of magic."

"You're still a witch."

"I'm not like your kind."

"Why are you even doing this? We've done nothing wrong."

"I'm getting rid of the weaker magic and collecting it to make room for an even powerful breed of witches to be born."

"So you're trying to take over all witches?"

"Not just witches, the world. No one will be able to stop our dark magic."

"Why didn't you just kill me back home with my father instead of bringing me here to listen to your crazy ideas? I would've rather died by his side than see a world run by you."

"Because I need you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Years before we started the war against your kind, we had been watching and observing circles around. Gathering information and names of each member. We knew all about your secret circle, all of your names and where you lived. The last time we met was a year ago where two of your members were killed. We knew there were two left and we knew you both had run off somewhere. And we found you. Both of you."

"Faye's alive?"

"Yes and we're going to use you to bring her over here and finish off what should've been done last year."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Last of Our Kind (2/?)

Pairing: Faye/Diana (Fayana)

Fandom: The Secret Circle

Written by: shemakesthesunrise

Disclaimer: The characters Faye Chamberlain and Diana Meade are not mine. I do not own, nor have any official association with The Secret Circle, The CW or any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended.

Summary: AU where witches have been forced to go into hiding after numerous witch hunters started attacking circles wiping out every witch they could find. Faye and Diana are the only survivors left from their circle but they both live in separate parts of the country after being forced to hide their magic and pretend to be "normal" after a huge war against the witch hunters left them to run off and be on their own. A year later during a witch hunting spree, Diana is discovered and held captive to lure the other last remaining witch in the circle Faye out of hiding. Faye learns of this and of course runs head on to save her instead of thinking things through.

A/N: Found inspiration through Segal's "Last of My Kind" A sad but beautiful classical song.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Faye and Dawn were packing up their belongings. They were planning to leave town overnight and get as far away as they could until they reached a motel to stay at until they found a new home in a new city.

"Do you really need to pack your entire room, Faye?"

"Mom, I'm not leaving anything behind. Everything has a meaning behind it."

"Like these old stuffed animals? You're not a kid anymore."

"Melissa gave me those when we were eight.."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just really want to leave already. I'm worried they'll find us."

"They won't. I'm almost done, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll get started on loading up the car."

Faye picked up a box and headed out of the room. She went outside to take it into the car with the rest of their belongings.

"There. Just a few more and we're done."

The sound of rustling leaves and footsteps made their presence nearby. Faye quickly turned in the direction of the sound and looked around trying to figure out what was hiding.

"Who's there?"

Her heart started beating faster but she wouldn't let her fear show. After a few seconds of no answer and no more sounds, she closed the hood of the car quickly before walking back to the house. When she reached the front door, her cell phone started ringing. It was an unknown private caller ID but Faye picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Faye, it's Diana. I'm alive and I need your help."

"What? Diana? How did you find me?"

"I used my magic to find you. My father was killed by witch hunters and they've captured me. I don't know how long I have until they decide to get rid of me too. I stole one of the guards' cell phones and I don't know the exact location of where I'm at but they're keeping me in some sort of prison cell. My dad and I stayed in Washington after we left Chance Harbor if that helps. Maybe you can use your magic to sense mine."

"Diana, I'm not even in-"

"Faye, I have to go. Please hurry."

The line went dead. Faye stared at the phone's screen not believing what she just heard. Diana was alive and needed her help. She had to save her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the prison Diana was being held captive in, John Blackwell put away his cell phone and smiled at Diana.

"I didn't think you would do it but I'm glad you did."

"You were going to kill them if I didn't." Diana said as she looked at the surveillance monitor showing live footage of Dawn in her kitchen and Faye outside. Blackwell had some of his hunters staked out near Faye's house ready to kill them if Diana didn't do what he said.

"I'm sure Faye and her mom will find their way here. Then we could finish getting rid of you three."

He left the room with a grin on his face. Diana was scared. She wish she could warn Faye not to come somehow. It was a trap. She couldn't use her magic since Blackwell had the guards put iron sulfate in the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye knew if she told her mom that Diana had been captured and needed help, she'd forbid her from going. So she decided to not tell her...at least not yet. They were in the car. They'd been on the road for hours and had crossed state lines finding their way into Oregon.

Dawn had decided they'd gone far enough and stopped at a motel.

"I'm going to go get us a room. Don't unpack everything out of the car. Just take out the basic stuff we'll need for a few days until I find us a new home here."

"Okay. Mom, wait."

"What?"

"Can I have the keys so I can turn the alarm on after I'm done?"

"Yeah, here."

Dawn hands Faye the keys then leaves to go inside the motel's office. Faye quickly takes out her mom's luggage and places it on the ground. Then she took out a letter she'd wrote for her and placed it on top of the luggage before getting into the car.

Faye was going to leave and find Diana. She explained it all in the letter. She turned on the car's engine and started driving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After driving for nearly six hours, Faye was back in Chance Harbor. Though Diana said she'd moved away from there, Faye needed somewhere to stay while she tried to figure out where they were keeping Diana. She got to the abandoned house and almost instantly the memories started fluttering back to her.

All those times the circle would meet up and practice magic. Everything she remembered was just a reminder of how bad the war had gotten with the witch hunters. They were hunted like animals. Faye went inside and looked around noticing everything was left in place like it had been the last time she was here.

As she was looking through drawers for any items left over to be used in a spell, she came across a photograph of the circle. Everyone was smiling including Jake. Faye tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. She missed her friends as much as she always acted like she didn't care about them, she did. She put the picture in her pocket.

As Faye went back to searching the drawers, she found a necklace and instantly recognized it. It was Diana's. She always wore it so Faye wondered how it got left behind.

"I can't be the only one left. I have to save her."

She held the necklace tightly in her palm. She never really got along with Diana but knowing they were the only one's left, made Faye feel the need to help her survive.

She found some candles she could use for a tracking spell. She placed them along the floor on a cardinal point over a map of Washington and placed the necklace in the middle. She could use it as it had been worn by the Diana and probably still had some of her energy in it.

"Keeper of what disappears,

Hear me now — open your ears.

Find for me what I now seek,

By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea."*

Faye chanted the spell three times with her eyes closed while thinking of Diana. After she finished chanting, the necklace pendant pointed and circled on the map the location of where Diana was. She was about an hour away near the coast. Faye gathered supplies and prepared for an overnight drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana was laying in bed inside the cell. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. How could she when she was scared Faye would show up any minute and get killed?

"I should've just said no but they would've killed them. How can I stop her from coming over here? Faye's going to die and it's all my fault."

Tears started streaming down her face. If anything were to happen to Faye, it would all be on her. Diana couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and started rattling the cell door.

"Hey! let me out!"

She kept banging on the metal trying to catch someone's attention. One of the guards came over.

"Cut it out. You know we're not going to let you out. Now go to bed. You wouldn't want to disturb Blackwell."

"No, I need to go. You don't understand. I shouldn't be here. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're existance is wrong."

"Is that what he's brainwashed you to believe? He's one of us you know. He's a witch just like us."

"Enough. Keep it down or we'll make you."

"No!"

"That's it."

He unlocks the gate and grabs Diana.

"Let me go!"

She kept struggling to get free until his grip loosened and Diana started running.

"Get back here!"

He chased after her. Diana didn't know where she was going but she tried to find an exit before he caught up to her. She found a door and pushed through it not knowing that it would trigger an alarm. A siren started blaringthrough the hall she was running through. She found another door and opened it.

It led outside. It was dark and she could barely see but Diana kept running through what seemed like a forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye parked the car on the side of the road. Her cell phone started ringing again. It was her mother calling for the hundreth time but Faye wouldn't answer just yet. She got out of the car and looked at the map. The prison was close by but she'd have to continue the rest of the trail by foot so they wouldn't spot her.

The cold, crisp night air made Faye shiver but she just zipped up her jacket tighter. She wouldn't let herself get scared. Attempting this journey alone was risky but she had to do it. Diana was the only other member of the circle left. Fayecouldn't let her die.

She held Diana's necklace tightly in her hand before making her way down the hill towards the prison.

* Credit goes to nandasc on / donotpushmefaye on tumblr for helping me out with the spell!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am seriously so behind on updating this. Sorry! Life has been hectic with my new job and school. -_- But I am trying to get back into writing. I miss it. Here's some new fayana.

Diana was running through the forest. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to keep going before any of the guards caught up to her. It was dark and the forest seemed to go on for miles but she had hope that she'd escape. As she's running, the faint sound of dogs barking came up behind her.

"They're using them to find me. I have to hurry."

Diana starts running again until she sees the land clearing. There were less trees so that meant there had to be a trail that would lead out of there. Suddenly she spots a bright light in the distance. She quickly hides behind a bush incase it was some guards. All Diana could make out of the figure ahead of her was that they weren't too big. They were tall but not so built.

She kept an eye on the person waiting until they disappeared so she could make her move to leave. As she kneels down, Diana steps on a branch causing the figure to turn around quickly and flash the light in her way.

"Who's there?"

Diana recognized the voice and stood up.

"Faye, is that you?"

"Diana?"

Faye flashed the light at her confirming that it was Diana.

"What are you-I thought you were being held hostage?"

"I escaped. I'm so glad you're here."

Diana hugs her. Faye felt weird but hugged her back.

"Your hair. It's blond."

"I know my mom made me dye it so none of the hunters back from Chance Harbor would recognize us if they ever found us."

"We have to get out of here. They're looking for me."

"Okay then we should go. I parked my mom's car just up that hill."

"Let's hurry. You lead the way."

Faye grabs her hand. They quickly walk up the hill to where she had parked but once they get near, they see some guards inspecting Faye's car.

"Shit. We're screwed." Faye said as she pushed them against a tree so they weren't spotted.

"No, we're not. There's two of us now. We can combine our powers together."

"And do anything we want to them? Something painful." Faye said with a smirk.

"No, let's just get them away from your car so we can leave."

"Fine."

"How about we form a distraction? Let's knock over that tree so they go investigate it."

Diana grabs one of Faye's hands.

"Just imagine the tree being knocked over."

"Okay."

They both close their eyes and keep visualizing the tree falling onto the ground. Once they hear the sound of wood cracking, they knew that they'd done it. The tree landed loudly onto the ground causing the two guards to go check it out. Diana let Faye's hand go.

"Come on, let's go."

Faye was about to follow her but stopped when she felt an idea form in her head. She used her magic to fling the guards into another tree causing them to knock out.

"Faye! I told you not to hurt them."

"Relax. They're fine. They're just sleeping."

She gave Diana her signature smirk. Diana rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"You haven't changed much, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're still who you used to be back before this war started, Faye."

"A bitch?"

"No, I meant-"

"I'm not entirely the same person I used to be. Not since we lost all our friends...I stopped taking things for granted. People for granted. I mean obviously if I came all the way over here to save you then-"

"You care."

Diana smiled. Faye looked away.

"Let's get out of here before whoever's chasing you finds us."

She got into the car. Diana followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You let her out?!" Blackwell yelled as he slammed his hands on a table.

"I didn't. She got out while I was trying to-"

"Trying to what? Free her?"

"No, I-"

"Enough!"

Blackwell used his magic to choke the guard until he was blue and dead.

"I want that witch found and back here as soon as possible."

Another guard came into the room.

"Sir, two guards reported finding a vehicle before they were thrown unconscious by magic earlier."

"Then I guess you have two witches to find and bring back to me now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye and Diana drove back to Chance Harbor that night. They knew it was risky but it was late and there was nowhere else to go. As they drove through the town, none of them said anything. They were too focused on recalling the last time they had been here and all the memories that were resurfacing.

"Stop." Diana said.

"Where?" Faye asked.

"Here. Just park here."

Faye pulled over and realized why Diana had asked to stop. They were in front of Diana's old house.

"I haven't been here in over a year. It still looks the same. Do you think-"

"I don't think we should go inside."

"I want to. I just want to take a look if it's still like we left it."

"This was my house. The house I grew up in. This had been my home for 18 years of my life, Faye."

Her eyes started to water and she felt like crying. She was just tired of this war. She missed the past so much.

Faye put her arm around Diana's shoulders to help calm her.

"We have to keep going, Diana. We can't stay here too long. We don't know if there are any witch hunters lurking around."

"It won't take long. I just need a few minutes, please?"

Faye looked at the pleading girl's eyes and knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine. But we have to be quick."

They both get out of the car and walk up to the house. Diana moves a potted plant nearby pulling out a hidden key to unlock the door.

"When the war started we left the house thinking we'd come back but obviously that didn't happen", she explained.

They walk inside. Diana looked around the room noticing the dust and cobwebs built up over the past two years. But everything looked the same to her. She walked over to desk across the room and picked up a framed picture of her father.

Faye stayed in place not knowing what to do. She just wanted to get out of here. It wasn't safe.

"Diana, we should go."

"Just a few minutes."

Faye walked over to her. Diana was still holding the picture.

"I miss him."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Diana nodded her head and opened up the frame. She took out the picture and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and then we can go."

She lead the way and Faye followed. Diana remembered the last time she had walked these steps. It was when they had packed up to leave town after the war broke out. She longed for the past so badly.

She opened the bedroom door and looked around. Everything was the same. Diana didn't know why but she went straight to bed and sat down. Faye didn't say anything but stared at her knowing something was off.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"We shouldn't have come here."

Diana felt the tears come out. Faye sighed knowing she should comfort her even if it wasn't her type of thing. She walked over and hugged Diana.

"It'll be okay. I promise"

"It's just us, Faye. Everyone else is gone. I have never hated anyone but I hate him for taking our friends from us. For taking my dad and for starting this stupid war."

"I know but listen, we have each other now. We'll relocate and start over. We'll survive."

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of moving from town to town, changing my name, and pretending to be okay when I'm really not."

"I am too but what other choice do we have?"

"I don't know."

They stay silent for a few seconds. Faye wipes away Diana's tears.

"It'll be okay, Di. I promise. I'm going to make sure of it."

Diana had never seen Faye be so nice to her. She was always so mean and they had never really been close. It was nice.

"Thanks, Faye."

She smiled and Faye returned it.

"I think we should go now. I'm okay.

"All right, let's go."

They head downstairs. Diana takes one last look around the house before opening the front door.

The next sight she sees changes her mood drastically.

"Oh my god." Faye said as she saw a group of men looking around their car.

"Witch hunters." Diana said.

One of the men spots them and shouts to the rest to go after them.

"Get back inside." Faye says as she pushes Diana back into the house.

She locks the door but knows it won't hold for long as they start banging on it loudly with a heavy object.

"We have to find a way out."

"The back door." Diana says.

They run through the living room into the kitchen where the door was located in. Faye grabs Diana before she unlocked the door.

"They're outside."

She pointed to the window where you could see two men standing outside.

"What now?" Diana asked.

"Let's go back to your room."

They head upstairs into Diana's bedroom.

"What do we do, Faye? We can't just hide. They'll search until they find us."

"We'll crawl out through the window and go on the roof. We'll find a low point and get down."

"That's too dangerous."

"Trust me, we'll be fine. We'll use some of our magic."

"Fine. Let's hurry."

Faye opens one of the windows and pops the screen out. She takes a look outside.

"It's clear. Go first. I'll be right behind you."

Diana climbs out through the window.

"Okay, Faye your turn."

Faye starts climbing into the winidow when something grabs her ankle.

"Going somewhere?" the man said.

He pulls Faye back into the room.

"Faye!" Diana screams.

"Run, Diana!" Faye yells as another man grabs her.

"No! Please let her go."

"Diana, get out of here!"

Faye manages to free one of her arms and uses magic to slam the window shut before the first man tried to go through the window.

"You stupid girl."

He punches Faye causing her to knock out.

"Leave the other girl. We'll use this one as bait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana tried to open the window but the magic kept it sealed shut. She started panicking as she watched Faye being taken away.

"What do I do? What do I do? Think, Diana. Think!"

She carefully walked around the roof. As she reached the front side of the house, she saw the two men drag Faye into their car and drive off.

Diana knew she had to go after them. Faye had risked her life for her. It was now time Diana saved hers.


End file.
